warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Webfoot
Webfoot is a wiryRevealed in Rising Storm, page 64 dark gray tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Midnight with a torn ear.Revealed in Sunset, page 11 History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Webpaw, along with his mentor, Mudclaw, and Tornear stop Bluestar and Fireheart from sharing tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. :He later attacks Fireheart, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw when they are returning from rescuing Cloudpaw from Twolegs. Cloudpaw drives him away easily. Sandstorm praises him later. A Dangerous Path : He receives his warrior name, Webfoot. The Darkest Hour :Webfoot is seen in the battle against BloodClan. After TigerClan attacks WindClan, Tallstar orders Webfoot to escort Firestar and his patrol home when they came to help. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Webfoot does not formally appear in ''Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. ''Moonrise : Dawn :When the five cats returning from the journey finally get to the forest, Webfoot is one of the first to meet them, along with an apprentice, Owlpaw. Webfoot takes Crowpaw back to the new WindClan camp. :Webfoot travels with WindClan to the new home of the Clans near the lake. He has also been granted an apprentice in this book; Weaselpaw. Starlight :Webfoot sides with Mudclaw, his former mentor, in the idea that he is the rightful leader of WindClan. He is seen many times with Mudclaw in the WindClan camp by Leafpool and Brambleclaw, at the times they came to the WindClan camp. :Later, at the battle for Onewhisker's leadership, Webfoot is seen attacking Firestar with Mudclaw before being hauled off and attacked by Squirrelflight. Twilight :He is seen both times when Firestar leads a patrol to check that WindClan is doing well under Onestar's new leadership. He is shown to be hostile towards them and usually eager for them to leave WindClan alone, claiming they are as strong as any Clan. :Later, he is part of the patrol Onestar brings to aid at the battle where ThunderClan is fighting the badgers. Sunset :He is a part of the patrol that helps ThunderClan with Midnight's kin. He receives a torn ear from the battle. He makes a remark to Crowfeather at a Gathering, indicating his relationship with Leafpool. He then receives a public rebuke from Onestar. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : He is now an elder. This may be due to some serious injury or disease, for he was a young cat. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He tells a story of Rabbittail, a tunneler who ran into some dogs while tunneling. He tells the kits to never lose courage, and fight until the end. Family Members '''Ancestor:' :Rabbittail:Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 62 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Character Pixels References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Elders Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters